The invention relates to a liquid filter especially suitable for use with motor vehicles.
Liquid filters comprising a filter head, a vessel screwed to the filter head, and a filter element disposed inside the vessel are known in the art. When the vessel is unscrewed from the filter head, liquid fuel oil spills over the rim of the vessel because fuel or oil from parts of the liquid circuit above the vessel flows into the vessel and causes the vessel to overflow.